The Wayward Plan
by blackmagic0203
Summary: When Lily and James Potter were told of the prophecy by Dumbledore, the 3 of them came up with a plan all in the name of the Greater Good; A plan that would almost ruin the life of a young girl. But, all plans go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New Story. It will be a crossover soon but I'm still debating what to cross it with. This story will be a 3 part story. One part for pre Hogwarts. One for during Hogwarts. One part for after Catherine Potter's fourth year when something unexpected happens.

AN2: Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Also, I happen to be American so I won't know some of the words used in Britain.

Summary: After Lily and James Potter hear about the prophecy from Dumbledore, the 3 of them came up with a plan. A plan that was for the Greater Good. And, because of their manipulations, a young girl's life will be changed forever. But, nothing ever goes all according to plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

* * *

-October 29, 1981-

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Professor Dumbledore?" a quiet voice asked.

Three people were standing in a room surrounding a cradle with a sleeping baby inside: a red haired woman with the most stunning green eyes around, a hazel eyed man with untamable dark hair, and an old man whose eyes twinkled like shining stars.

"It needs to be done my dear Lily; it is for the Greater Good after all. And, I remember asking you to call me Albus. After all, you are no longer in school. There's no need to refer to me as Professor anymore." the old man said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Albus is right, Lily flower. We have to do this. It's so our baby can survive." the younger man reasoned with his wife.

"If you say so, James. It just feels wrong doing something like this to a baby." the now identified Lily replied. She was staring intensely at the sleeping baby.

"I'm sure when she grows up, she'll understand. Things will be explained to her and she will know that it was for the Greater Good." Dumbledore's determined voice said.

With a last sigh, Lily agreed. This would make her baby safe and that was the most important thing right now. Right?

With a wave of their wands and a long line of incantations, the deed was done. Dumbledore let out a sigh of his own and turned away from the still sleeping baby. "It is done. I must be going now; Hogwarts cannot go without me for too long."

"We understand Professor." At Dumbledore's look, Lily continued, "You'll always be a Professor to me, sir."

The aged Headmaster let out a soft chuckle, which turned into a frown after a moment of thought. "Yes well, I don't like the idea of leaving you alone. After casting the spells, your magic cores are almost drained."

"Not to worry sir, Sirius is coming soon. He just got Catherine to say "Pa'foo" the other day. Now, he's working on getting her to say "Moony." He and James are having some sort of contest." Lily said with a laugh at the end.

"I can't believe my baby said "Padfoot" before saying "Daddy!" It's not fair!" James whined.

Lily rolled her eyes at how childish her husband could be. Sometimes, she wondered if she had 2 children in the house instead of just 1. "By the way sir, you will be needing our hairs for the potion won't you?"

"Right you are, my dear. I fear my age is catching up to me for me to forget such an important thing." Dumbledore replied.

"Nonsense sir, you have too many things to worry about. Forgetting something every now and then is normal." Lily reassured as she handed him the hairs.

Dumbledore smiled at how the small family was behaving. It was nice to see that they could still laugh after all they have been through. Having a Dark Lord after them constantly would affect even the most cheerful of people. With a round of goodbyes, Dumbledore turned and Apparated away with a small bundle in his arms.

* * *

-October 31, 1981-

Dumbledore stood in the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow just seconds after the attack. Everything had gone according to plan. Lily and James had done their jobs spectacularly. Voldemort was gone; destroyed by the rebound of his own spell. But Dumbledore knew that it was not over; that his wayward student would come back and terrorize the world again. It was just a matter of time. Even during his Hogwarts years, Voldemort dabbled in the Dark Arts. There was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort had found a way to prolong his life. But, Catherine Potter was the key to everything. She, the prophecy child, will have the power to stop Voldemort once and for all.

The aged Headmaster looked at the baby in his arms. Her face was now marred with a Lightning shaped scar right above her eyebrows. Her cerulean eyes stared confusingly up. The Headmaster frowned a little. Blue eyes would not do. This baby would play an important role in the future. The public needed to identify her with the Potters. Lily had green eyes and James had hazel. Perhaps a spell would fix things.

With a last check over, Dumbledore set the baby down in the crib and Apparated away. Sirius would be here soon now that the wards have fallen. There was no time to waste. Hagrid had already been contacted so all he had to do was head to Surrey, where Minerva was already waiting. Oh, how he loved it when everything was going according to plan.

Back in the crib, the little baby girl cried loudly. The unfamiliar place scared her and she wanted to be with her parents.

* * *

-November 1, 1981-

Petunia Dursley nee Evans woke up with a feeling of dread that she usually associated with her Freak of a sister. Petunia had always hated her sister; even before her family found out about the magic. Why? Because, Lily was always the favorite. She was the smarter one; the prettier one; the perfect one. Lily always had to outdo her. When Petunia got married to the manager of Grunnings, Lily had to marry some kind of Lord. Their parents had always liked Lily more. And when Lily got her Hogwarts letter, that was just another reason to hate her.

So with trepidation, Petunia did her morning routine, wondering the whole time what her Freak of a sister did to maker her life miserable.

The answer to her thoughts came when she opened the front door half an hour later to pick up the morning milk. There, on her doorstep, was a small basket. Upon seeing what was inside, Petunia grabbed the basket and rushed back into the house.

Now, November in Surrey was cold. Petunia's first thoughts were to curse the monster that would leave a defenseless baby out at night with nothing but a blanket to keep warm. Her maternal instincts kicked in and within minutes, the baby was fed and warm.

Then, her mind turned to more pressing matters. What was she going to do with this child? She already had a baby of her own, but it was a boy. She had always wanted a daughter to take care of. As she was trying to decide how to convince her husband to keep the child, she noticed an envelope inside the basket. The second she finished reading the letter, all thoughts of keeping the baby were gone. After all, the girl was the child of her Freak sister which meant that the child was also a Freak! How could she raise such a thing in the same house as her Diddykins!

At this time, the man of the house, Vernon Dursley, came into the room. Upon seeing his wife's distressed state, he quickly asked what was wrong.

"Pet, what's got you all troubled?"

"Oh Vernon! I just found out that my sister is dead!" Petunia said in a distressed voice.

With a raised eyebrow. Vernon responded "I thought you hated her? The whole lot of them were Freaks right?"

"I do hate her! But that's not what I'm sad about. Look at what I found this morning! The Freaks left her child on out doorstep! They expect us to raise this thing!"

"What! I will not have it! No Freak will live in my house! What if it harms our Dudders? Get rid of her!" Vernon bellowed.

"We can't! They'll know if the brat isn't here! Here read the letter!" Petunia said as she handed the letter to her husband,

_Dear Petunia,_

_I regretfully inform you that your sister, Lily, and her husband have passed away. A evil man by the name of Voldemort killed them and tried to kill your niece. Through some reason that I do not know, Catherine managed to survive. As Lily's only remaining family member, I leave young Catherine in your care. I know in the past that you and your sister have had differences, but I hope that you will put them aside and provide your niece with a good home. _

_I cannot stress the importance of Catherine staying at you house. It is my belief that powerful blood magic was done by your sister to keep Catherine alive. As a blood relative, some protection has no doubt transferred to you. In keeping Catherine in your house, you will also be protecting your family. I will have someone watching to make sure that Catherine remains at your home. _

_Also, Catherine will be seen as a hero in our world. It will not do for her to be too spoiled. A good sum of money will be transferred into your accounts every month for you to use to take care of Catherine. I would like to offer my condolences for your lost._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)_

Vernon's face turned a myriad of colors to show his discontentment. "What gives those Freaks the bloody right to tell us what to do! I will not have this Petunita! No Freak is living in a house of mine!"

"But Vernon, you read the letter. Having the brat here will keep us safe. The mad Freak who killed my sister won't attack us with her here." Petunia reasoned.

"Why would we be attacked in the first place? We aren't Freaks like they are. Their bloody world shouldn't have anything to do with us!"

"I don't know. But if we don't, the old man might do some Freaky things to us. You don't want that right? Think of poor Dudley!"

"Fine! But the brat has to pull her weight when she's old enough. I won't have her dirtying the whole house so keep her in that room under the stairs." Vernon grumbled.

With that, the young girl was thrown into the cupboard and left alone. The following years would be hell on earth for the child and the ones to blame would be James and Lily Potter.

* * *

All around the Wizarding World, people were openng their newspapers and jumping for joy. The Dark Lord was gone! Killed by a child! Everyone cheered for the Girl-Who-Lived. Everyone cheered for Catherine Elizabeth Potter. And, while everyone cheered for the girl, no one thought to question her well being. They were too caught up in the moment to wonder where the Girl-Who-Lived disappeared to with no known living relatives with magic. And the people who did ask were answered by Albus DUmbledore, the Leader of the Light and Defeater of Grindewald. Surely someone as renown as he would make sure that the Hero of Wizarding Britain had a good home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next chapter up. This shows when Catherine first notices her magic working. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews and comments are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"speaking"

'thinking'

* * *

-March 29, 1985-

"Brat! Get you lazy self in here!" Petunia yelled. The minute Catherine walked into the kitchen, she dragged her to the stove. "Make yourself useful and make breakfast. God knows you've freeloaded off of us enough. It's time you pull your weight."

Catherine could only stare at her Aunt. Anyone with half a brain could tell that a 4 year old wouldn't be able to reach the stove without help. Of course, she could have gotten a stool, but just last week, her Aunt had told her not to touch any furniture with her Freakish hands. "How do I do that, Aunt Petunia?" she asked.

"Well, you've got hands haven't you? I want enough food to feed both your Uncle and my Diddykins." Petunia sniffed out.

"What I meant, Aunt Petunia, was how am I supposed to reach the stove." Catherine said slowly as if she were talking to a fellow 4 year old. Sometimes, her relatives were just too slow.

Suddenly, she felt pain across her check. "How dare you talk to me that way you no good Freak! You're just like my Freak of a sister: lazy and stupid. Just finish with the food by the time I get back. You should know how to make it by now; you've been eating it everyday anyways." Petunia bit out before going upstairs to wake up her son.

Catherine rolled her eyes at her Aunt's retreating back. "Like you've ever given me a decent meal in my life." she muttered. Which was actually not the truth. Her Aunt had actually given her a good meal before; it was just that one time when her AUnt had thought she was a stranger's child. Funny how she can treat a stranger better than she treats family.

Catherine Potter's life was not good. Ever since she could remember, she has lived with her not so friendly relatives. Her first memory was when she was 2 years old and had been roughly thrown into her "room" for crying too much. Her Aunt and Uncle hadn't started to hit her until when she was 4 when they started giving her chores to do. Her cousin, Dudley, mimicked his parents' attitude. It sickened her that they looked proud when he bullied her.

Anyone could tell you that children in abusive homes tend to grow up faster to survive better. Then, these children fall into two categories: the ones whose will remains strong to survive and the ones who become complacent and used to the abuse. Catherine was determined to be in the first category. She would not lose her will to live. She would get away somehow. But, her mental growth rate was way too fast even for someone with an abusive background. Unbeknownst to her, it was all due to the cursed scar that she received the day Voldemort attacked the Potters. The magical backlash had somehow caused her brain to develop faster than normal. At the age of 4, she literally had the brain of a 9 year old.

Sometimes, Catherine wondered what her parents were like. Were they really the drunk Freaks that her Aunt and Uncle always said they were? She highly doubted that. After all, the only people they hated more than her were her parents so it goes without saying that they would do anything to put them in a bad light.

Catherine busied herself in the kitchen. She had finally decided to get the stool, despite her Aunt's wishes not to touch any furniture. Cooking was harder than it seemed. She couldn't move the frying pan with the ease that her Aunt could. Her body just wasn't strong enough yet to support the weight. As she tried to lift the pan up, too much weight was shifted and she fell off the stool. The eggs in the pan flipped out and landed all over her, burning her face and making her hit her head on the ground in the process.

It was to this scene that Petunia walked into. The minute she saw the Freak spill the eggs, she shrieked like a Banshee; not for fear Catherine's well being, but for the wasted eggs.

Catherine found herself jerked off the floor and slapped in the face. Upon close examination, Petunia found blood on the floor. That was the worst thing that could happen! A big injury meant that they would actually have to take the Brat to the hospital! By this time, Vernon and Dudley were heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Vernon had the day off and decided to spend it bonding with his son. Bonding meant lazing about the whole day and insulting the Freak.

When Vernon saw the mess in the kitchen, he immediately turned red with anger and looked for the Freak that was sure to have caused the mess. He saw his beloved wife shaking the Freak over and over again and felt some satisfaction that she was taking care of the Brat. When Petunia shrieked of a head injury, he paled. The no good Brat was going to make him to spend money! With a growl, he pulled the Brat into the car and drove to the hospital, leaving Petunia at the house to take care of his son.

He needed a good explanation for the injuries on the Freak. He didn't want Child Services banging on the door. It would cause bad gossip. It wouldn't matter if the other Freaks took care of the mess, the neighbors would still talk. No, things had to stay as normal as possible.

At the hospital, the nurse rushed Catherine to the emergency room when she saw the state the child was in. Head injuries were nothing to laugh about after all; people have become vegetables with similar injuries. An hour later, the doctor walked up to Vernon, who was sitting in the waiting room muttering about lazy Brats.

"Are you the guardian of the girl that was brought in with the head injury?"

"Yes, the name's Vernon Dursley. How's the girl?" Vernon asked, trying with all his might to call Catherine girl instead of Brat or Freak. The Freak had better not cost him too much money or she was going to get it when they get home.

Mistaking the question for concern for the girl, the doctor smiled a little. "Is she your daughter?" the doctor asked.

"No, she's my niece. Always getting into trouble she is. Just like her mother."

"Well, she came in with burns on her face that have been treated. She also needed stitches on the back of her head."

"How much is this going to cost, Doc?" Vernon questioned.

"Well, we can go over costs later. But, right now, I have to ask you how she got the injured. Standard procedure, you understand right?"

"Of course. Well, the girl wanted to cook breakfast for my family. You see, we took her in after her drunk parents fell in with the bad crowd and got themselves killed. The girl wanted to thank us and ended up hurting herself." Vernon lied.

"Shame what happened to her parents. Some people just can't control themselves. But, its good of you to take her in instead of putting her into an orphanage." the doctor said.

"She's family. She might be a lazy trouble maker, but we're hoping to change her."

A few more questions and a few more lies later, Vernon took a still unconscious Catherine home.

When Catherine woke up, she wished she hadn't. Because of the trouble that she caused, she wasn't allowed any food for the rest of the week, and she still had to make breakfast each morning. Life became worse because after the fist hospital trip, it was like a switch was turned on in the household. The Dursleys became more physical when they voiced their displeasure because now they had a doctor who believed that Catherine was a trouble maker and didn't question the injuries.

* * *

-December 26, 1985-

Catherine performed her first bought of accidental magic today. Normally, children as young as 2 start performing accidental magic when their emotions run high. But, when living with the Dursleys, one tended to have to reign in one's emotions when even being alive was considered a sin. In other words, it took a lot for something to really bother Catherine enough for her to become emotionally distraught.

And it was. For all the years that she lived in Number 4 Privet Dive, she had never received any gifts from anybody. But that year, the nice lady next door who always talked to Catherine when she worked in the garden had given her a gift in secret. To Catherine, it didn't matter if the gift was firewood; she would still love it. Like any other child her age, she loved the idea of getting presents. Her Aunt had always told her that she was too naughty for Santa to give her anything so every Christmas, she went giftless.

She was excited when on the 26th, Mrs. Fields slipped her a box of chocolates and apologized for being a day late. Catherine waved off the apology and repeatedly thanked her. She was so happy to het anything at all. But Dudley had to go and ruin everything. She didn't get into her room fast enough and the baby whale saw her gift. He immediately wailed to his parents. When Vernon came and saw her present, he growled at her. He didn't think that anyone would actually get the Brat anything so she must have taken Dudley's gift.

"I'll teach you to steal my Dudders' gift you lazy Freak! Come here!" he yelled as he grabbed her. What happened next was the most painful beating in her life.

Catherine was in so much pain and wished that it would stop. Then, her magic reacted to her fear and did something that only she noticed. As Vernon came in for another punch, she felt a tingling sensation in her fingers and watched as a toy car that was inches away move towards her Uncle by itself. As he took a step forward, the toy jerked in front of his foot and made him trip. Because of his immense weight, the fall caused Vernon to break his jaw and howl in pain.

As Catherine laid on her mattress in pain, her relatives rushed her Uncle to the hospital, no doubt telling the hospital staff that the injuries were all her fault. She felt the tingling sensation again and felt the pain begin to ebb away. She slowly fell asleep wondering what it was that helped her.

* * *

Miles away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore looked up briefly from his paperwork at one of the many trinkets in his office. But this wasn't just any trinket; this was one of many trinkets that monitored Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore identified it as one that sounded when magic was used within a mile of the house. He waved it off as normal, albeit powerful, accidental magic.

* * *

Catherine woke up the next morning hungry. She waited and waited, but her Aunt never came to get her up to make breakfast. When minutes turned into hours, Catherine knew that it was going to be one of those days when they didn't let her out at all. SHe just wished that they would give her toilet breaks this time.

To get her mind off of the hunger, Catherine began to think about what happened the day before. She noticed that her body didn't hurt as much as it usually did after her Uncle hit her. Since her "room" didn't have any lights, she couldn't check her body to see what happened. She remembered the tingling she felt in her body when the toy moved and before she fell asleep. Was that what helped her?

She tried to imagine the feeling again as she laid on her matress. When the feeling came back, she looked excitedly to see if anything special happened, only to realize that she couldn't see in the dark. 'I wish there was light in here' she thought bitterly. And lo and behold, a small but bright light started to form at her fingertips. With a start, Catherine moved her hand and the light died away. After a few more experimentations, she realized that whatever power it was reacted to her wishes. When she wished for food or her parents to come save her and nothing happened, she knew that the power wasn't omnipotent. But, she was content for now as she wished the door open so that she could get some food.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Next chapter. I'll admit this isn't one of my best but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Reviews and comments are appreciated. I have decided that this will indeed become a crossover. Most likely sometime within the next 2 chapters. But, I'm still having trouble deciding between Naruto and Hunter x Hunter.

AN2: I will be refering to the plan that Lily, James, and Dumbledore came up with in regards to the prophecy as the Plan from now on. The full plan will not be explained until Catherine goes to her fourth year of Hogwarts. But, I will say that it is totally unexpected.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Nothing ever goes all according to plan; just like no plan is ever perfect. If everything went as planned, Murphy's Law would never have come into existence. As it stands, the Plan that the Potters and Dumbledore formed weeks after learning of the prophecy had many objectionable flaws: flaws that mainly centered on the well being of a certain young girl. But, tired and war hardened, the 3 adults never really bothered to take into account the feelings of little girl. After all, it was for the Greater Good that the war ended.

The first major deviation from the Plan was when the little girl discovered and tried to manipulate her magic. For to have magic was to have power; and Dumbledore did not want the little girl to know of its existence. He needed the girl to be powerless and malleable when she entered Hogwarts. Sure, accidental magic was performed once in a while but that was perfectly all right. The little girl was, after all, a child and the most her magic could do was levitate something for a couple of seconds. Children were also notoriously known to have short memories; so something as rare as accidental magic would be forgotten easily. The final thing that made sure that the little girl did not learn of the existence of magic was the fact that she was staying in the home of magic abhorring people. The Plan counted on the fact that the Dursleys would never willingly speak about magic and may even deny its existence altogether.

But, the Plan didn't take into account a child's imagination or this particular little girl's advance mental capacity. And, that is the reason for the first deviation of the Plan. But Albus Dumbledore sat in his comfortable chair in his room at Hogwarts, still thinking that all was going according to plan.

* * *

-April 5, 1986-

From the day that Catherine first learned of what she called her "Wish Magic," she had performed numerous experimentations. She tried everything from "Wishing" for a rock to fly to "Wishing" for a brand new car. And through all this, she noticed that with every "Wish" she made, her powers became just a little stronger. If a week ago, she could only get the rock to float for 10 seconds, now she could get it to fly for a minute.

But, it wasn't long before even the dense Dursleys noticed something weird going on with their unwanted guest. With such an aversion to anything magic related, it goes without saying that they were on a lookout for anything magic related that may occur. It didn't take long for Petunia to stumble upon young Catherine floating rocks in the garden while doing her chores.

The scream that followed could rival shrill of a siren, which was funny seeing as how many of her neighbors rushed out of their houses thinking that their was a fire nearby. After reassuring them that all that happened was that she saw a snake, the horse faced women dragged a frightened Catherine inside muttering things like "Same as my Freak of a sister" and "Freakishness starting already" over and over again.

Petunia didn't know what to do. She could tell her husband when he got back from work, but he might end up accidentally killing the Brat. Not to mention the Brat looked like she was actually in control of her Freakishness; she might hurt Vernon if he was too rough on her. What should she do?

Not noticing her Aunt's mental dilemma, Catherine began to think. Her Aunt's reaction was disturbing and unexpected. Well, she expected the yelling part, but not the part about her mother. Did her mom also have "Wish Magic" as well?

After being thrown into her cupboard room yet again, Catherine wrote her progress down into her diary, a book Dudley hat gotten for Christmas but threw away because no "man" would ever write in a diary. Catherine saw it as a chance to own something of her own for once and happily took it when no one was looking. With a few of her Cousin's old crayons, she started to write. She had learned how to read from her Aunt, who always took her grocery shopping. It started with labels and expanded quickly to old newspapers. Writing had come easily for her after some practice.

Meanwhile, Petunia was having some trouble. She didn't want to live with such Freakishness anymore. No, the best thing to do would be to send the Brat to an orphanage. But how? The barmy old man had said that he would be watching.

It was to a nervous Petunia that Vernon came home to. Wondering what the Brat could have done now he asked. "Pet darling, what did the Brat do this time?"

"Oh Vernon, I caught her using some of her Freakishness today!" Petunia said while hissing out the word "her."

"What? My Dudders wasn't anywhere near her was he? I won't have the Brat contaminating my son!" Vernon yelled. "Wait till I get my hands on her. I'll beat the Freakishness out of her if it's the last thing I do."

"No! You can't" Petunia immediately replied while biting her lip.

"Why? We have to halt this nonsense while it's still early!" Vernon reasoned with his wife.

"But Vernon, the Freak was in control of her powers the whole time! What if she hurts you?"

"Now Pet, no little Freak can harm a man like me. I'll just put her in her place! She'll learn not to use her Freakishness in this house!" the whale like man said in a determined voice. There was only so much unnaturalness that a man could take.

"You don't know the things those Freaks can do! Even before my sister went to that school of theirs, she could do powerful things!"

"Then what will you have me do, Pet? I can't just let this go." Vernon asked.

"We'll get rid of her, like you first said. Oh, I should have listened to you then." Petunia finally said.

"What of that old Freak you keep talking about? I thought he and his kind were watching us?" Vernon questioned.

"Then we'll just have to move. Didn't you mention a promotion the other night? You said that we would get a bigger house."

"That's right. I'm being promoted to head of the Germany* Division." Vernon puffed up in pride.

"Right, so we can move and leave the Brat here."

"But those Freaks are watching us. They'll know we're moving."

"No wait, I remember getting a letter from them. The old man didn't want the Brat being around too many of their lot. I think he mentioned a "squid" near us. I'll go find the letter." Petunia said as she went towards the attic. They could plan after that.

As she shuffled through some of the boxes in the attic, she finally found the letter she was looking for. She remembered the bird that came to deliver it. What kind of civilized group didn't know what the post was? The old Freak had sent her a letter 4 months after the Brat came to live at her house. The letter said something about a "squid" living nearby who could help if anything bad happened. She shuddered at the thought of one of Them living so close to her family.

And so, the two Dursleys planned throughout the night. They were so distracted that Vernon didn't even hurl his daily after dinner insults at Catherine.

It was Petunia that came up with the ultimate plan. The couple would put their house up for sale. When they had prospective buyers, they would call Vernon's old college friend who worked as an exterminator to get some termites. The man owed Vernon a favor so it shouldn't be a problem and more termites meant more business for him in the long run. Then, they would set the termites at Mrs. Figg's house and Petunia would graciously inform her of what to do when her house begins to fall apart. The buyers would come while her house is being fumigated. If all goes according to plan, they'll leave the next day and dump the Brat at an orphanage; knock her out while she does her morning chores and then she'll be the nuns' problem. They felt bad about shoving the Freak at someone else, but they figured that the Lord would stamp out her Freakishness.

All in all, it was a plan worthy of a Slytherin.

* * *

But, as explained earlier, all plans tend to go wrong at some point. The Dursley's plan had gone wrong the minute they started acting too happy around Catherine because the girl was nothing but observant. She noticed immediately that something major was going to happen soon and judging by her relatives' expression, it was not going to be something good for her. She also noticed that they took pains not to really anger or hurt her. Sure, there were still insults, but the beatings mostly stopped.

As the days went by, Catherine noticed the house becoming less messy. Things became boxed up and her Aunt made her clean everything three times before she was satisfied. Finally, when one day her Uncle downright smiled at her when she overcooked breakfast, she knew that something would happen soon especially after hearing her relatives mutter "finally get rid of her." She had to prepare. Running away was the best option.

Yous see, when Catherined hear "get rid of her" her mind didn't even consider that they would take her to an orphanage. She fully expected her relatives to finally do what they said the car crash should have done before: kill her. After all, Uncle Vernon's mouth twitched upward when Dudley bullied her. Uncle Vernon smirked when he beat her. What sould Uncle Vernon do now that he fully smiled at her? The only logical conclusion was to kill her.

So, Catherine was prepared when the day came for the big move. When she felt someone behind her, she "Wished" to be protected and a thin shield formed between her and her attacker. Then, after a "Wish" to force her attacker back, she ran to her room to get the little belongings that she had and fled from the house, "Wishing" not to be found and brought back.

The attacker, Vernon, growled as he got up but he didn't bother going after the girl. There was no reason to; either way, they ended up Freak free. This was actually better. He could tell the Freaks, if they ever came to look for them, that the Brat left all by herself using some of her Freaky magic. Not that they could find them anyways. Soon, he and his family would be on a plane to Germany and be away from all this unaturalness.

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Headmaster's office, the trinkets monitoring Number 4 Privet Drive sounded for the umpteenth time that month. With a heavy sigh, Albus Dumbledore raised his wand and cast a strong silencing charm. Ever since Catherine had discovered her "Wish Magic" and experimented, a day did not go by that the monitoring charms weren't triggered. After the first few times when Dumbledore personally went to check on the wards, he stopped being concerend.

'If this continues, the girl might need her core bound until she starts Hogwarts.' he thought.

It was because of this that he didn't notice that it was actually a different trinket that sounded this time. This particular one only sounded when the blood wards around the house were in danger of falling soon. So, the oblivious Headmaster went about his day, not knowing that the wards did indeed fall and that Catherine's "Wish" of not being found rendered all but the trinket that monitored whether the girl was dead or alive broken. And, because they were broken, they never sounded again which led the the Headmaster forgetting about them.*

* * *

* Can anyone actually see the Dursleys learning another language? I just don't think they have the will to do it. I could totally imagine Dudley not having the brain power to do it and complaining all the way.

* In case you were confused, this is what happened. Dumbledore cast a powerful silencing spell because the trinkets sounded too much. He fully thought that all that was happening was Catherine performing accidental magic again. And, if they continued to sound for a long time, he would go and bind her magic. The reason the doesn't go to the Dursley's house later on to actually bind her magic is because the the trinkets broke so they wouldn't sound anymore. That made Dumbledore think that the accidental magic had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Next chapter. I have decided to make this a crossover with Naruto. Hope you guys still enjoy this. As always, reviews and comments are appreciated.

AN2: This chapter is kindo of a filler chapter for how Catherine gets to the Naruto World. Next chapter will be up soon.

AN3: I don't know if I used all the British words right so my bad if they're not right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

* * *

The second deviation from the Plan came when the little girl stopped living with the Dursleys.

There was always a chance that the girl would run away. But, Dumbledore foolishly believed that Petunia would care about her. Maybe not care as in constantly love and feed her, but care as in at least wanting the girl to at least have a roof over her head. So he thought that if the little girl ever tried to run away, Petunia would have contacted him. Then, all that'll be needed would be an Obliviate here and there and all would be good again. If an adult happened to report to the police about child abuse, the reports could easily disappear along with said adult.

The child needed to be with the Dursleys. She needed to be in a place that was devoid of anything magic. 'It was for her protection,' Dumbledore often thought. Voldemort might be dealt with for now, but the Death Eaters were still out there. He also didn't need the girl getting a big head. The Magical World viewed her as a savior and many people had expressed a desire to adopt her. No doubt they would have spoiled her silly if he had actually let them. She needed to live at that house, no matter how miserable she was. Then, when he swooped in to save her from her misery, she would look at him for guidance as her savior. He would teach her and she would be invaluable to the Light. It was for the Greater Good. One girl's happiness was a good price to pay for years of safety.

Never in Dumbledore's dreams did he ever think that the Dursleys would try to get rid of the child. After all, he had explained in the letter that the child would be the key to their protection and that he had people watching them. So, the aged Headmaster didn't worry at all.

But the fact was that for almost a month and a half, Catherine Potter had been living by herself; using her "Wish Magic" to survive. It was hard at first, but like a survivor she lived on. She used her cunning and reflexes she developed while living with her loving "family." It also didn't hurt that she had her powers for help.

* * *

-May 12, 1986-

It has been a little over a month since the day she ran and Catherine couldn't be happier. She no longer had to wake up at 5 in the morning to cook for her undeserving relatives. She didn't have to listen to their insults of take their beatings anymore. She was free.

As she ran down the streets that faithful day, she knew that she couldn't stay in Surrey. She needed to go to a bigger place because a bigger place meant more people and more people meant a easier place to hide. With her size, it had been easy getting onto a subway for free. She just walked next to a lady who also had dark hair and she was in. Everyone that passed by all thought that she was the lady's child.

London. That was where the subway had taken her and it was perfect. No one questioned her when they saw her walking alone because of what she looked like. It was one thing the Dursleys did that she was thankful for. The old castoffs that had once been Dudley's made her look like any other homeless child. The police never bothered with her whenever they saw her.

But the dark streets of London were not a place for a child her age to be.

During the day, everything was okay. People smiled as they walked to work, street vendors parked all around the city, and the police kept the peace.

But, after the sun sets, a whole different group of people emerge. The nights of London were often brutal. Shifty people stalked the alleys and waited for the perfect victims to mug. Groups of delinquents vandalized the property of people who had wronged them in some way. The police always happened to not patrol specific streets. In other words, daytime London and nighttime London were like the 2 sides of a coin: the same place, yet completely different.

But Catherine was smart.

Years of living with the Dursleys had taught her what to avoid and how to hide. Her "Wish Magic" made pick pocketing as easy as walking down the street. Sure, store owners were reluctant to let her into their store, much less sell her anything at first. After all, they had been robbed many a times by street urchins before. But, they always relented in the end. The combination of her dazzling eyes and a little nudge from her "Wish Magic" could sway almost anyone.

For a month or so, Catherine managed to not run into any trouble. Being a child, she had not been subjugated to the territorial arguments that most people went through. It was an unspoken rule. Children could stay anywhere as long as they didn't make too much trouble. Groups of children coming together were frowned upon seeing as when they get older, they might become competition. When a child is old enough, he or she had to choose a side and that was when everything starts.

Everything was going fine for Catherine until today. The day started like every other. She woke up and had bread for breakfast. Depending on how much money she had, she would do one of three things for the rest of the day. If she had enough money, she would either spend the day working on her powers or go to the library. If she didn't, she would spend it getting more money. As it so happened, today was a day for getting more money.

She was doing well until she happened to try and steal from the wrong person. Lately, Catherine had been thinking that she was relying too much on her powers. What if one day, her powers disappeared? If she continued to use her powers for everything, when that day came, she might not be able to do anything by herself. So, with that in mind, she decided to try and pick pocket without her "Wish Magic" for once.

The target looked like any other rich person she targeted: wearing expensive clothes with an arrogant smirk as he walked down the street thinking that everyone else was beneath him. Those types of people were usually the easiest to steal from. They had no concept of the importance of money, and therefore didn't protect their wallets as much as they should.

It should have been so easy. Just swiftly walk past man and use her hands to grab the wallet that was loosely hanging from his pocket. She hadn't thought that the man would have bodyguards or that he was apparently the son of some sort of rich man.

But he was.

When the two inconspicuous men beside her target grabbed her, she could only think 'Well shit.'

As the men dragged the unwilling girl to an alleyway, no one seemed to notice. Actually, it was more like no one seemed to care to help. Her target sauntered up to her as the two men held her down.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little bugger who doesn't know her place?" the man sneered.

Catherine put on her best scowl and glared at the man defiantly. "Let me go you manky plonker! I didn't do anything." In any other circumstance, Catherine would have long used her "Wish Magic" to escape. But due to her fear, she did what everyone else would do and panicked; her "Wish Magic" forgotten.

"Cheeky little brat aren't you? Are you even old enough to use those words? Didn't your mum teach you any manners? Oh wait. By the looks of it, you must be a street rat. What's the matter? Your bint of a mum dump you in an alley because she didn't want you anymore?" the rich man laughed out.

Catherine turned red at the insults and yelled, "Just do whatever you're gonna do and be over with it. I don't have all day!"

"Big talk for such a small brat. But it seems like you need a lesson in manners. You shouldn't steal from your betters you know?" he said tauntingly.

The men holding her laughed at what must have been an inside joke because Catherine didn't find anything funny.

"So, what shall I do? Give you a beating and be done with it?" he paused and looked at Catherine's still unrelenting gaze and smirked. "No, I have a better idea. I'll bring you with me and make you mine. You can never start too young you know? I'm sure your mum would be proud of you for continuing the family business."

Catherine had enough. That bastard was going to pay for insulting her mum. She didn't remember her mum. And while her mum wasn't going to win any awards for her amazing maternal care, she was still her mum. It meant that no one could insult her like that. With an unexpected jerk, she pulled free from the loose grips that the bodyguards held her in. They never expected the 5 year old to have any power.

She pulled her leg back and did what the nice lady next door always said to do when a strange man ever comes close to her: she kicked him right in the groin.

Hard.

Catherine watched in satisfaction as the rich snob gave out a girly shriek. The bodyguards looked torn between catching her again or helping their charge. Catherine was about to use this time to run when the man snarled at her.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you." he yelled as he let out a ragged breathe. He looked at his two bodyguards who were just standing there and directed his anger at them briefly. "What are you two idiots doing just standing around? Waiting for an invitation or something? Get her!"

Catherined had already started to run at this point. But, her small legs were no matched for those of fully grown adults and the bodyguards had her pinned within seconds.

She watched in horror as the rich man slowly pulled himself together and reach into pockets for something. Her eyes widened as she identified the object as a small handgun.

"I'll teach you to kick me you brat! By the time I'm done, you'll have more holes in you than teeth!" he yelled as he switch off the safety.

By this point, the bodyguards were looking a little nervous. Sure, beating a street brat now and then was fine. But killing one was another story!

"Hahaha. You thought that you could actually get away? Any last words before I make the rest of your short life a living hell?" the man drawled out.

'Good God! He's making this seem like some sort of epic showdown between arch enemies or something. Someone watched too much television!' Catherine thought. "You must be proud of yourself for trying to kill a 5 year old." she snarked.

"Quiet!" he snarled back. "You must think that I can't do it huh? Well think again!" And with that, he pulled the trigger. Even though he was saying that he would kill her, in reality, he wouldn't. He was just trying to scare her. 'A bullet on her shoulder won't kille her, but it'll teach her some fear.' he thought.

But, the bullet didn't enter her shoulder. You see, before this day, the man had never shot anyone before. His bodyguards usually did all the work. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to have a gun but he took his father's to show off to his friends.

His hand jerked when he fired the gun, causing the bulled to change directions. Instead of hitting her right shoulder, it skewed off course and hit her body.

Catherine's body went into shock as she crumbled onto the floor. She faintly noticed that the bodygurads were dragging the also schocked shooter away. She reached down with her hands and felt some of the blood flowing out. Her only thoughts at that time were 'I want to live. I don't want to die yet. I want to live and have my own family." Her "Wish Magic responded to her desires. Using almost all of the magic in her core, her body stopped dying temporarily and transported itself to somewhere both her wishes could be fulfilled.

She wasn't powerful enough to heal the bullet wound on her own. Instead, she was taken to one of the best healers in the world, who happened to live in a pocket dimension off Pacific Ocean. That specific place also happened to have a specific woman in need of her own family. So, her "Wish Magic" took her to the one place in the world where both her wishes would come true.

So with a flash, Catherine Potter was in London no more.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: New chapter, hope you guys like it. Reviews and comments are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

"Speaking in Japanese"

**English**

'thinking'

* * *

-May 13, 1986-

Unknown Location

A red haired and green eyed women in her mid-20s skillfully cooked breakfast in an isolated house somewhere in the world. Thinking about her life so far and the decisions she made, she held a contemplative face as she slowly flipped some pancakes. Her thoughts were interrupted when a messy haired man with glasses covering his hazel eyes sleepily walked into the kitchen.

Upon seeing his wife cook, the man couldn't help but say "**Good morning Honey. It smell great in here; I still can't believe you can cook the muggle way!**"

"**Hmm**?" the woman distractedly asked, "**What was that, Dear?**"

"**I said you're doing a great job with breakfast**." the man responded. "**What's got you thinking so hard?**"

"**Just thinking, I guess**."

Her husband raised an eyebrow at that. "**You're busy thinking about thinking in the morning? Oh no! a paradox!**" he teased.

"**You prat, you know what I mean**"

He sighed at her words. Lately, his wife had been thinking more and more about what happened 3 and a half years ago. "**It was for the best, Honey. Just remember that**."

"**I suppose you're right**." she replied as she started to set the table. "**Go get the kids, it's time for breakfast.**"

"**As you wish, my Lady**." the man said with a mock bow and trotted out of the kitchen.

* * *

Konoha Village

An old man wearing red and white robes sat at his desk in the largest tower at the center of the village. His red Kage hat with the Kanji word "fire" sewn in the middle sat tightly on his head. This man was Sarutobi Hiruzen; the Sandaime Hokage, student of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, and teacher of the legendary Sanin. Aptly name "The Professor" for his knowledge of the Shinobi Arts, he's currently the longest reigning Hokage in history.

This famous and well respected man had many likes and dislikes, but he hated only one thing in life. Paperwork, the bane of all Kages, was never ending. Every time he finished one pile, another one seemed to magically appear in its place! He is a Kage dammit! The strongest man in the village! He shouldn't have to do so much work! He wouldn't let paperwork beat him!

Which was why Sarutobi was in his office this day doing something better than signing his hand away. Piles upon piles of paperwork sat on top of the desk, forgotten. He had a familiar orange book in his hands and was avidly reading.

Just as he was about to get to the good part, his door slammed open and a yellow blur rushed in. Outside, an irate secretary could be heard yelling about "demon brats" and "no manners."

"Whatcha reading Jiji?*" a childish voice asked.

Sarutobi, who quickly threw the book back into the drawer, smiled at his visitor and replied "What are you talking about, Naruto? I don't have a book? You sure you aren't seeing things?"

The now identified Naruto pulled a face. "I'm not old like you Jiji. I know what I saw! You had an orange book just now! You just put it away real fast!"

"Sure I did, hahaha" the aged man said in an unbelieving tone.

"Jijiiiiii" the boy whined cutely.

"So, what brings you here today? Want me to treat you to ramen again?" the Hokage asked.

"Free ramen? Cool! You know I never turn down ramen Jiji!" the boy shouted excitedly. A second later, he frowned and said seriously, "But we can't go right now, Jiji. Maybe tomorrow?"

Sarutobi looked amused at the sudden attitude change. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Ummmm. Cuz it's raining outside! We can't go out or we'll get wet." the boy explained.

"Really?" the old man said in a disbelieving tone, "I don't remember it raining earlier this morning. You came from the outside right?" at Naruto's nod, he continued, "You don't look wet for someone who's been out in the rain."

Naruto bit his lip and thought. "That's cuz it just started. Right after I got here." he said triumphantly.

"Well, I suppose that could happen. How about umbrellas then? We've done it many times before when it was raining." the Hokage continued to play along, wondering why his surrogate grandson didn't want to eat "The Food of the Gods."

The boy furrowed his brows and then yelled, "I got it! It's raining invisible burning water! Um, what was that word again, a-a-acin? No wait, acid! It's raining invisible acid! Umbrellas won't work. Right?"

Sarutobi sweatdropped at the outrageous excuse. "Invisible acid rain?"

"That's right!" the boy beamed back.

"So we're staying here because of the rain?" After seeing the boy nod again, he went on "Are you sure it's not because of a prank?"

The boy looked startled and a little guilty but quickly hid it. "Of course not, Jiji! I don't prank…. Oh fine! But she deserved it!"

The Hokage sighed. The boy's pranks were legendary even though he was only 8 years old. Just last week, he managed to sneak in and put itching powder in the ANBU locker room without getting caught. The only reason anyone noticed him was because he sneezed accidentally. And, even though they saw him, the ANBU still had to chase him for 3 hours before finally catching him. "Who did you get this time? What did this person do?"

"I was just walking down the street and I saw this lady pointing at the Hokage Monument and talking to this other lady. I walked closer cuz I never saw them before. She was badmouthing the Hokages! Said they were all fools, especially the Yondaime!"

Sarutobi looked surprised at this. Who would badmouth not one, but all the Hokages when in Konoha? Thinking that it could be a potential spy, Sarutobi hurriedly asked Naruto to describe the lady.

"Well, she had long blond hair and some purple diamond thing on her forehead. She had this big green robe on that has this weird Kanji word on it. Oh! She also had this cool shiny greenish necklace about this big. Umm I think her friend was holding a pig or something."

Sarutobi quickly processed the new information. Blond hair with a purple diamond on her forehead? Green robe with Kanji? Green 2 inch necklace? No, it couldn't be. "Naruto! That lady you were talking about, did she ha-"

He was cut off by a loud familiar voice "BRAT! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Naruto yelped and dove under the desk to hide. Not a second later, the door to the Hokage's office slammed open again and a woman stormed inside.

Sarutobi allowed himself to smile at the woman who was too busy glaring at the mop of spiky blond hair sticking out from over the table.

"I got you now brat! You can't run anymore!" she yelled triumphantly as she stalked up to desk.

Sarutobi strategically placed himself in the angry woman's way.

"Out of the way Sensei! I need the brat!" the lady all but snarled.

The Hokage got his first good look at his long time missing student and laughed. His student's once blond hair was now an array of different colors, ranging from hot pink to ocean blue. There was smelly green gunk all over her clothes and face. "What? No greeting for your teacher? I'm hurt, Tsunade. Why don't we have lunch together?"

Tsunade turned her glare to her teacher. "I'm not staying for long, Sensei. I would have been gone already if that brat didn't do this to me! I just want some payback now!" she growled.

"So you weren't even going to see me? Even though you were in Konoha?" the old man asked, a little saddened by his student's attitude.

Tsunade had the grace to look a little guilty. "You know I have bad memories here. I didn't want to stay longer than necessary. We were only here because Shizune insisted she needed something."

Sarutobi mentally reminded himself to thank Shizune for this. He had been trying to contact his wayward student for years. Konoha needed her and her abilities. "Well, since you're here. Why don't we talk a little? You know I'm getting old and m- "

"No! I'm not staying here. Forget it!" Tsunade cut in. "Don't give me that look, Sensei. There's nothing for me here. I won't be the Hokage! This village is worthless to me! Only fools become Hokages."

Naruto, who had been quiet so far, suddenly leaped out of his hiding place. His was enraged! He had heard of Tsunade before. Everyone respected and loved her. She had what he always wanted from the people of Konoha and she didn't care! "Don't talk about Jiji like that! you don't know anything! He works so hard every day to protect everyone and you dare call him a fool!"

"No, you're the one who doesn't get anything brat! This is an adult conversation. Stay out of it!" the slug Sanin shouted back.

"Why should I? Jiji wants you to be Hokage and I'm a citizen of Konoha so this will affect me. I don't want some half- assed loser becoming Hokage! You don't deserve it!"

Tsunade visibly bristled at the insults.

"Naruto! Watch you language! And Tsunade! Naruto is a kid, calm down." Sarutobi chided them both.

Before Tsunade could respond, the door to the Hokage's room slammed open for the third time that day. Tsunade and Sarutobi both turned to glare and the person who dared to interrupt them.

"What is it?" they both growled out.

The Jounin who rushed in gulped at the killing intent in the room and started to stutter.

"Out with it!" Tsunade snarled out.

"H-H-Hokage-Sama! There was an intruder in the room where the Council usually meets!"

"What?" the Hokage asked, "Did you capture him? How did he get inside? Was he a Shinobi?"

"Yes, we did capture the intruder. It was a girl who was heavily wounded. She looked about 5 years old, sir!" the Jounin replied.

"A girl? Civilian? How did she get in?" Sarutobi rapidly asked.

"There was a bright light from the room when I passed by, sir. Me and my partner went to investigate and saw the girl on the floor with blood pouring out of her chest! She had on the strangest clothes and was muttering in a different language!"

"Where is she now?" Tsunade asked.

"In the hospital. But, the doctors say that she might not make it. She's lost a lot of blood and there was this small object lodged into her chest."

"Dammit! Move out of the way! I'm going to the hospital!" the Sanin yelled as she rushed out.

"Get some more people and go back to the room. I want to know how she got there; what she was doing; how she got hurt; everything!" Sarutobi commanded.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama!" the Jounin saluted before starting.

The Hokage turned to the wide- eyed Naruto and gently said, "Naruto, I think it's time for you to go back home. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah. Bye Jiji." Naruto absently said as he slowly walked out.

* * *

-May 25, 1986-

Konoha Hospital

Green eyes fluttered open suddenly and stared incomprehensively at the white ceiling. Catherine groaned as she tried to get up. '**Where am I? What happened?**' she thought as she let out another groan when her chest exploded in pain.

She felt a hand gently push her back down and she heard a voice speak out. Why couldn't she understand anything?

Catherine finally managed to position herself so that she could see the person next to her. It was a tall blond haired woman with light brown eyes and an odd violet diamond on her forehead. She had a commanding, but soothing voice. Catherine could tell that the lady was starting to get frustrated from the lack of response.

"**I don't understand what you're saying.**" Catherine said out; or she tried to say out but her throat was having trouble doing anything. Not a minute later, a cup of water was slowly lifted up to her mouth and Catherine took a long sip.

The lady had started to talk again. Water must have help her brain function better because Catherine started to recognize the language that was being spoken. It reminded her of the cartoons Dudley used to watch. '**What was it again? Chinese? No….Japanese? That's it, Japanese!**'

Catherine racked her brain for anything Japanese related. Her eidetic memory made it easy to remember all the episodes she glanced at while making dinner and the Japanese products in markets that had translations on them. The structure of the language was becoming clearer. There was no doubt that if she stayed wherever she was for a few more months, she would become almost fluent in the language.

"Nice to meet you." Catherine finally said.

The lady looked surprised at her sudden understanding of the language. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Tsunade and the head medic at this hospital. I need you to tell me your name and where your parents are."

Catherine stared up confused. It was too fast and she didn't understand everything.

"Sorry. I no good at language. Slower?"

Tsunade looked at the young girl in understanding and talked slower. For the next hour, the two of them talked nonstop with small water breaks in between. Listening to Tsunade speak helped improve Catherine's own grasp of the language. Then, Catherine was ordered to return to sleep and Tsunade left to inform the Hokage of their little patient.

* * *

*An affectionate way of calling a grandfather figure.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Next chapter is out. Hope you guys like it. As always, reviews and comments are appreciated.

AN2: From now on, Catherine will be refered to as Senju Hikari instead of Catherine Potter. Tell me if you think Tsunade is being OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"English"**

* * *

-May 25, 1986-

The Hokage's Office

Sarutobi sat in his chair, pondering about the young girl currently hospitalized in Konoha's very own hospital. He knew that this incident was Kami-Sama's way of helping him keep Tsunade in Konoha. Now, all he needed to do was play his cards right and one of the legendary Sanin would be in Konoha once more.

His thoughts were interrupted by the very Sanin he was thinking about. Instead of slamming the door open this time, Tsunade simply opened it. She walked in with a medical file in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the sake bottle but didn't say anything. It wouldn't due to irritate his student too much about her habits. "How is the girl?" he asked instead.

Tsunade lets out a sigh and takes a long drink from her sake bottle. "She's alive and awake."

"That's great, isn't it?" the Hokage asked confused at his student's reaction.

"Yes, well here. You look at the file and tell me she's doing great." she groused as she tossed the file to the old man.

Sarutobi took a few minutes to look at the file and his eyes widened in horror at each passing sentence.

_Multiple unhealed lacerations around the torso_

_Right arm broken _

_Improperly aligned left arm, right pinky finger, and left middle finger_

_Scarring of the back _

_Bruising centered around the wrist, neck, and stomach areas_

_Multiple rib fractures_

_Mild case of malnutrition _

_2 inches hole in chest cavity (foreign object lodged inside was removed by surgery)_

_Severe blood loss_

_Unusual shaped scar on forehead (note: looks fresh but healing jutsu seems to have no effect)_

The list continued to show other injuries that the girl seemed to have received throughout her life. It was a miracle that she was still alive!

The Hokage sighed as he closed the file. Cases of child abuse always got to him, especially since his own surrogate grandson suffered from it on occasion. "So, we have a foreign girl who managed to trespass into the Council Chamber. She was injured upon entry and has a history of being abused. You said that she woke up right? Did you manage to get anything out of her?"

"I did. She woke up about 4 hours ago. We had a communication problem when we first started to speak to each other. It seems that she came from a foreign land. She must have heard our language at one point in her life because she managed to say a few easy phrases."

The Hokage sighed again. They have never experienced a communication problem before with anyone. Sure, each country had a slightly different way of talking, but they were more like different dialects instead of different languages.

"This language barrier is a problem. " the Hokage said as he massaged his temples. He was getting too old for this.

"Actually, not really." the slug Sanin replied. At Sarutobi's questioning look, she continued. "It was quite odd, really. The more we talked, the better her understanding of our language seemed to get. If I would guess, I would say that her brain worked hard assimilated what she already knew of the language with what I was saying. I would say that by this time next week, she would be able to fluently communicate with us."

Sarutobi stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner. "Is that normal for children her age?"

"No, not at all. Her brain seems to be more developed than other children."

"So, we have a genius on our hands?" the aged man asked.

"We wouldn't know for sure if she's a genius or not until we do an aptitude test. But, as far as development goes, she is way ahead of her age group." the medic answered.

"Did you manage to get any information from her?" Sarutobi asked.

"Just the basic. She was only strong enough to talk for an hour or so. First, her name is Potter Catherine or Catherine Potter where she comes from." Tsunade said while having a hard time pronouncing the foreign name.

Sarutobi snorted at the long name. "I think I would get a migraine just from trying to say that name. Give her a nickname for now, to make things easier."

"Whatever you say, Sensei."

"Hmm, why don't we just call her Kaku? It's close enough to her real name. " the Hokage suggested.

A tick formed on Tsunade's forehead. "That's a boy's name! And it sounds nothing like her original name! Pick a better one! " she yelled.

'Ho, she seems to be getting attached to the girl. Perfect.' Sarutobi thought. "Why don't you pick a name then?" he challenged.

"Fine!" after a moment of thought, Tsunade smirked and said, "Hikari. How's that old man?"

"Hikari? You named her that because she was found after a blast of light, didn't you?" the old man questioned with a grin.

Tsunade huffed a little. "Well, at least I didn't name my grandson Konohamaru!" she retorted.

"There's nothing wrong with that name. It's perfectly respectable!"

"Of course it is, Sensei. You just keep thinking that." Tsunade replied.

Sarutobi started to mumble about smart mouthed students before remembering their original topic. "Names aside, what did you learn?" he asked.

"She seemed hesitant when she was talking about where she lived. It's consistent with the behavior of abused children who don't want to return to their abusers. I did manage to get that she ran away from her home over a month ago. She remembered being attacked by a rich man and his hired thugs. She said that she was shot by this man with a "gun" but I wasn't able to determine what a gun was. It appears to shoot out one inch projectiles made like a crossbow maybe."

"That is interesting. A new weapon, perhaps? I don't remember any Hidden Village having something like that." Sarutobi mused.

"Which cements the fact that the girl is from a foreign place. Moving on…After she was shot, she blacked out due to blood loss and shock. She remembered a light and then waking up at the hospital."

"So, no clue as to how she got here." he said with a frown. "That's all you got after talking to her for an hour?"

"Well, she was immensely interested in the healing jutsu I used and kept asking me questions on that." Tsunade replied with a fond smile.

Sarutobi inwardly smiled. 'She likes the girl. Perfect. Now, I just have to do the next part carefully.'

"Well, that is interesting, I guess. How long do you think it will take for her to heal?"

"I say at least a week. Why? Do you want to talk to her?" she asked confused.

"No, I just want to know when to let Ibiki pick her up." He responded.

"Why would Ibiki have to pick her up?"

"Why wouldn't he? It's his job to interrogate anyone who comes to Konoha in a suspicious way. Appearing in a blast of light in the Council Chamber is pretty suspicious if you ask me." the Hokage replied in an even tone.

"The kid is not a spy, Sensei! She's 5 for Kami's sake! They don't start training their kids at the age of 1 month wherever she's from!" she shouted.

"You never know, Tsunade. Anyone could be a spy. She could be under a Genjutsu or pass on knowledge to someone outside the village. She has to see Ibiki" he reasoned.

"And let him break the kid?" Tsunade shouted incredulously, "No way! I'm good enough to know when there's a Genjutsu and that kid did not have one. If you let Ibiki have her, she'll never function normally again!"

"Come now, Ibiki isn't that bad. And, there's no point in arguing. It's the law for all foreign people, be they shinobi or citizen, who appear in Konoha without proper authorization to undergo strict interrogation."

"She's just a kid! Don't they have rights?" Tsunade asked. The girl grew on her, even though they only knew each other for a few hours. Catherine was witty yet polite. To top it off, the girl had an interest in the healing arts and even seemed to understand the explanations she gave her.

"The bottom line is that I am the Hokage and it is my job to protect the citizens of Konoha. The girl is not a citizen and is a potential threat to our safety. Now, if she were a citizen on the other hand…" the Hokage trailed off while looking at his student to see her reaction.

"So that's it? All she has to do is become a citizen? Then make her one!" she demanded.

"It's not that simple. First of all, she didn't come through the proper channels. If we were to do the paperwork now, it would take 10 years!" he exaggerated. "and by that time, it would be too late. Who knows what she could do!"

"I know there's other ways, Sensei. Hell! I see new people come here all the time!"

"Well, those are people with sponsors. The people who have sponsors and pay a fee are automatically put on top of the list. It was a rule made right after Kyuubi attacked us 8 years ago. We had no money left to rebuild even with all the citizens wanting to live here. So, it came down to money. If you had a sponsor willing to pay a fee, then you could become a citizen much faster."

"Alright then, I'll sponsor the kid." The medic said.

"Well, that could work." he started and continued upon seeing Tsunade's triumphant face, "if she were an adult. But since she's only 5, it won't work."

"What?" she said somewhat unintelligently.

"Well, the kid is 5 years old and has no family. If she becomes a citizen, she'll be put into an orphanage, which is runned by the village. When she is old enough to move out, she gets a weekly allowance that also comes from Konoha's treasury. Then, when she finally grows old enough to work, she will hardly make enough money to pay Konoha back and live a decent life." he said while lighting his pipe. "In short, Konoha will lose money if we take her in. If she had parents, then that's another thing. But she doesn't. "

Tsunade twitched in frustration and when you're frustrated, you don't think things too through. "So what? I'll just adopt the kid then!"

Sarutobi smirked 'hook, line, and sinker.'

"Do you even have money? I seem to remember a rumor floating around about a certain Sanin who is covered with debts."

"Of course I do! I still have money left over from my inheritance." she snapped back. "just give me the damn papers!"

"Aren't you even going to ask the kid first? What if she wants to go home? What if she wants to live somewhere else?" Sarutobi asked trying his best not to jump up and down and congratulate himself.

"The kid will love it here. She has nowhere else to go." Tsunade deadpanned.

"Alright then, just sign these papers right here."

The slug Sanin raised an eyebrow in suspicion at how the papers where conveniently all prepared but she signed nevertheless, never bothering to read anything.

"Why don't we pay our little guest a visit while these get filed in?" Sarutobi suggested as he picked up his red Kage hat and put it on his head.

* * *

Konoha Hospital

Catherine woke up 2 hours after falling asleep. Her body didn't need the rest anymore after sleeping for a week. She frowned as she closed her eyes and tried to find the feeling that she associated with her "Wish Magic" again. But, like the previous three times she tried, she couldn't find anything more than a small spark. It was like her "Wish Magic" was drained, which made sense considering the amount it must have taken for her to teleport to Konoha and keep her alive before she could get to the hospital. She just hoped that it will fully recharge and not stay drained.

She turned her thoughts to more pressing matters. She was in a completely foreign place, probably somewhere in Japan. Were these people going to send her back to Britain after she gets better? To tell the truth, she would much rather stay in Japan and start a new life. She was already starting to understand the language better so that wasn't a problem.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room opened. In came the same doctor who was with her earlier, Tsunade or something like that, and an old man wearing a ridiculous bathrobe with a red and white pointy hat with some weird word on it.

"Are you feeling better? Did you enjoy you nap?" Tsunade asked as soon as they were comfortable.

Catherine nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thanks for helping me."

"This is the leader of our village. His name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage." Tsunade introduced.

Catherine put her best polite face on and greeted the man.

What followed was a 3 hour mind numbing Q&A period. In that amount of time, Catherine learned three important facts: that ninjas were real, they had weird super powers not unlike her "Wish Magic" and that she definitely wasn't in Japan. Where she was, she had no idea. But, at least she never had to go back.

Sarutobi and Tsunade, in turn, learned a little about her home life and her relatives once they informed her of the medical report they had. When she got to the part about her living in a place she called Britain, Sarutobi put the pieces together and informed them about the Outside World.

The Outside World was a land mass that was east of Water Country. The Shinobi Nations were surrounded by a massive Genjutsu that prevented anyone on the Outside from seeing it. The Shinobi Nations, themselves, were surrounded by massive whirlpools 50 miles from any given country's shores which made traveling to the Outside both impractical and stupid. The only ones who really knew about the Outside were the Kages and other important people. But, people tend to forget things that are unreachable, so it wouldn't surprise anyone if most of the Kages had no knowledge of the Outside.

Out of all the things Catherine told them, she made sure to keep one thing a secret and that was her "Wish Magic." That was her own power and she wasn't going to share with anyone. But, she was interested in these Jutsus the Shinobi used.

It was towards the end of their conversation that Sarutobi decided to mention the adoption.

"Well, how would you like to become a citizen of Konoha?" he asked with a big smile.

Catherine was stunned. That would be the best thing to happen to her in a very long time. Becoming a citizen not only gave her a place to start over, it also cemented the fact that no one would ever take her back to the Dursleys.

"That would be awesome!" she exclaimed, sounding her age for the first time.

Sarutobi smiled at her exuberance. "Tsunade and I have discussed the best method to go about this." he started. There was no need to inform her about the bad things that might have happened. "We think that the best way is for you to be adopted into an existing Konoha family. That way, you have a family and there's less paperwork!" he said with emphasis on the last part.

"But who would want to adopt me? I don't know anyone." Catherine said softly.

"Me, brat. You know me and I'm going to adopt you." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

Catherine's jaw dropped at the opportunity that she was being given. A new life with a family. "Thanks."

"Isn't this great? After you get released, you can start going to the Academy. You'll be just in time for the new school year. Then, after a year, you can choose whether or not you want to start Shinobi classes or continue with civilian ones. But, we'll talk about all that later." Sarutobi said.

"What do you mean school? I'm taking her on the road with me and Shizune!" Tsunade argued not liking where this was going.

Sarutobi smirked at his student. "What are you talking about, Tsunade? This young lady will become a citizen of Konoha. It's pretty obvious that she needs to be in Konoha for that to apply. It's not like she has Sanin traveling rights like you do and she isn't of age to become an apprentice either."

Tsuunade sputtered. "You tricked me Sensei!"

Sarutobi sent Catherine a knowing look and Catherine smirked. She knew what the leader was doing. He was using her to get Tsunade to stay. It's not like she minded. In fact, Tsunade staying was better for her. So, Catherine played along. "You don't want me anymore?" she asked with tears threatening to come down her face.

Tsunade's resolve weakened upon seeing the crying face of her soon to be daughter. She let out a sigh and tried to reassure the little girl, "No, that's not it. I still want you. I'm just mad that this old goat tricked me." she turned to face the Hokage. "You win, Sensei. I guess we're staying."

Sarutobi only said a "That's good" but on the inside he was having a party. He was ecstatic. Finally! After all these years, his student is finally staying for good.

"But, I expect to be able to run this hospital how I want it. And you better let me start the new medic program." Tsunade said, trying to get some things her way.

"Sure,sure." the Hokage agreed easily. "Hmm, I think this young lady needs a new name. After all, she is being adopted into a founding clan. A new name would be good for the occasion."

Tsunade just stared at him and accused, "You just want to because you can't pronounce her name, isn't that right Sensei? Don't think that I didn't notice you not saying her name once this whole time. You just kept saying young lady."

Sarutobi looked innocently and replied childishly, "Of course not! I can pronounce her name, I just don't want to."

"I don't mind a new name." Catherine piped up. She was never attached to her name because for some reason, it felt wrong. Like her name wasn't really Catherine Potter.

"How about Hikari?" Tsunade pitched out.

"That sounds good. It means light right?" Catherine replied.

"You'll never guess how she got that." Sarutobi whispered to the little girl.

"How? It wasn't like she named me that because I came in a blast of light, right?" Catherine innocently asked.

Tsunade gave a sheepish shrug. "What? It fits!"

Catherine laughed. "I still like it. Thanks Kaa-san*"she said while blushing.

Tsunade beamed at the term Catherine used. It made her feel oddly complete.

The Hokage let out a big laugh and turned to Catherine, "Let me be the first to say this. Welcome to Konoha, Senju Hikari."

* * *

*Kaa-san means mom


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Next chapter is here. Hope you guys enjoy this and please comment and review. Tell me if there's anything I can do to make this story better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**English**

* * *

The third deviation from the plan was when young Catherine found people who she called her true family.

You see, the Plan called for the child to be alone and unloved. She needed to have absolutely no one to turn to during her childhood because that would make Dumbledore, who would save her and introduce her to the world of magic, so much better in her eyes. She would have been the perfect tool: someone who was completely dependent upon him. She wouldn't question anything her "savior" did, which would make everything so much easier.

But she had found family, a weird family, but family nonetheless. The headstrong but caring mother. The kind and gentle big sister. The powerful and wise grandfather. The perverted and funny uncle. After all, to become a daughter of the famous Senju clan meant to be loved by all. Even though none of them were related by blood, they still cared for and loved the young girl.

* * *

-April 16, 1987-

Senju Clan Compound

It has been almost a year since Hikari was officially adopted into the Senju clan and life was good. She had most of the perks of living by herself and none of the unpleasantness of living with the Dursleys. Being a Medic-Nin, Tsunade was well versed in almost all aspects of the human body and therefore knew the perfect way to help the malnourished girl. A healthy diet and a good amount of exercise quickly helped Hikari reach the normal weight and height for children her age.

They didn't announce to the village that Hikari was now a Senju. The only people who knew her full name were the Hokage, her pseudo family, and some of the top ranking Shinobi of the village. The reason was simple. Hikari was young and didn't know how to protect herself. Tsunade had killed many people during the war with her monstrous strength and their families would want revenge. She was also a well-known medic and people wouldn't hesitate to kidnap and use Hikari as a bargaining chip for treatment. The Senju clan although famous, were few in numbers and therefore didn't have people to patrol their compound like the Hyuugas did. They didn't have people to constantly watch the child and protect her.

But it didn't matter to Hikari that no one knew that she was a part of the Senju. She had personally watched the Hokage stamp the final form on the adoption sheets and that was all that mattered.

Right now, the 6 year old girl faced a dilemma: she was bored. For all the days that she's been in Konoha, she was only been allowed outside of the compound twice. Only 2 times in over 10 months! It was driving her insane.

There was only so much you could do in an empty compound. Both her mother and Shizune were in the hospital working shifts. Sometimes, one of them stayed with her but there were times like today where she would be left alone. Well, not really alone if she counted the ANBU watching her nearby, which she didn't. Hikari had never actually seen any of them. But, they must be there since Tsunade had told her they were.

As she sat on the floor of the compound's dojo, she thought about another problem she was facing besides boredom. Ever since the first day she woke up in Konoha, she had not been able to use any of her "Wish Magic." She had taken to meditating once a day to try and find her source of magic. It was still there, but weakened to a point where she wouldn't be able to use it. Even after a year, she felt that her core wasn't even a quarter as full as when she was still at the Dursleys.

Why was that? Usually, a good night's sleep would restore her magic to usable levels. She remembered back in London when she accidently used too much of her "Wish Magic" one day. For the rest of the day, her magic didn't respond to her. But after sleeping a good 8 hours, all was good again.

But, this time seemed different. Was it because she used way too much? Maybe her "Wish Magic" would never come back again. That thought sent her into a panic. That skill meant a lot to her. It was what finally helped her get away from her "loving" relatives. It was what helped her live on the streets for so long. It was what saved her life. Without it, she felt almost incomplete.

All those thoughts focused on the loss of her "Wish Magic" soon turned to thoughts about Chakra, a power that seemed like her magic but still different. Whereas her "Wish Magic" helped her do stuff like float rocks and other little things based on her desires, Chakra was based on molding the elements to do things.

This intrigued her. Would her "Wish Magic" have been able to bend the elements to her will given enough time? She would never know. But, what she could do was start learning more about this Chakra. It would be a good replacement for her dormant "Wish Magic."

But to learn more about Chakra, she would have to become a Shinobi, or Kunoichi in her case. And to do that, she would have to enter the Academy, which would be hard since she couldn't even leave the compound.

With all the ANBU watching, she would have to be careful. She had never actually seen any Shinobi in action, but she did remember some stories about them she heard before. Plus, she'd seen what her mom could do to a boulder when angry. So, given that ANBU were the best of the best, only losing to the Hokage in terms of skill, she had to think things through completely.

But hey, she didn't survive all those years with the Dursleys without learning a few tricks here and there. They were like animals. They knew whenever she was in the room and stopped at nothing to torment her. It was like they could smell her fear whenever she was with them, which caused her to develop good stealth skills; skills that were improved upon during her stay in London.

With a mischievous grin that could only be develop due to boredom, she quietly stood up and left the dojo via the side door. Even without her "Wish Magic" she was good at sneaking around.

* * *

Rooftop near Senju Compound

Inu* felt a shiver go down his spine but ignored it in favor of reading his favorite orange book.

Inu was having a great day. It was his first easy assignment in 9 months and he was going to enjoy it. All he had to do was watch for any intruders and make sure that the brat doesn't leave the compound.

This mission reminded him of a certain blond haired blue eyed boy he used to guard before the boy joined the Academy. That boy sure could get into trouble. His pranks were legendary and he always seemed to outrun all the Shinobi sent his way; even ANBU had trouble catching him sometimes.

There's no way that this girl could be as sneaky as the boy. Man, was he wrong.

* * *

Senju Clan Compound

Hikari stared confusedly out the window in her room. She had gone in to grab some things to help her escape when she saw the man standing on the rooftop nearby. The mask he was wearing marked him as one of the ANBU. Before today, she had never even seen any of the ANBU watching her. They always hid somewhere.

But this guy, he's just slouching in plain sight. If that didn't attract any attention, his outrageously orange book definitely did. Either this guy is new, or he isn't really trying that hard.

Hikari smirked. Either way, it was good for her. This made sneaking out so much easier.

She grabbed some money just in case and went towards the backyard. There was a tree that stood near the wall and it was perfect for climbing, a skill she learned during "Potter Hunting" season. After all, fat baby whales can't climb.

She jumped from the tree and landed on the other side of the wall with a crouch to lessen the impact. Her legs felt numbed from the jump, but other than that, she was fine. Looking around, she saw no one nearby. The Senju, being a founding member of the village, had their compound built in a fairly private sector. Most buildings here were old and abandoned. Few people ventured into this part of the village, but occasionally tourists traveled there to see where the First and Second Hokages lived.

Being in an area like this made sneaking away both easy and hard. Hard because there were no people in the streets to use as covers. Easy because the abandoned buildings made good hiding places.

It was absurdly easy to escape to the more populated areas of the village. If she had known getting passed ANBU was that easy. Hikari would have done it months ago. As she made her way around the village, her photographic memory made sure that she never got lost. She had already visited some of the more important places in Konoha: the hospital, the Hokage tower, the Hokage monument, the library, etc.

* * *

Rooftop near Senju Compound

As Hikari was enjoying her first taste of freedom in a long time, Inu was blissfully unaware.

As an ANBU guard, Inu had the job of spiking his Chakra every hour or so to see if any foreign Chakra signatures were nearby. This was done mainly to find civilians who have low Chakra levels. Shinobi, because of their training, develop their Chakra levels so that even an Academy student had twice as much Chakra as the average civilian. Because of that, it was actually easier to detect Shinobi if they weren't prominent at suppressing their Chakra.

Inu, who specialized in tracking, would be able to find any Shinobi be they suppressing their Chakra or not.

This brings us back to the problem at hand. Inu had "forgotten" to spike his Chakra and it would be 2 hours later before he remembered.

* * *

Konoha

If there was one thing Hikari learned during her little trip, it was that Konoha was huge. Sure, she had gone to all those places, but they were all centered in one part of the village. Right now, she had two choices. She could wither head to the library or try and find the Academy.

The library was sure to have books, or scrolls, on Chakra. But, the problem was that she was a minor. With no adult there, she couldn't borrow any book.

The Academy was somewhere in the eastern part of the village. That was all she knew. With no other information, it would take her all day to find it. What was the point of going there only to find it closed?

As she passed by a park, she thought of a third choice that she could have. She could use this time to have fun and explore the village! Maybe make new friends or find something good to eat. Hikari was stuck between what to choose. On one hand, she could go to wither the Academy or the library and learn. On the other hand, she could have fun in the village.

Now although Hikari loved learning new things, she was a kid at heart. Because of the Dursleys, she never had any friends and on the streets, it was dangerous to trust too much. Her time in Konoha was spent in the compound, so she hadn't had any real fun in a long time.

That cinched it. Chakra reading could be done later. Now, it was the time to enjoy her freedom.

* * *

Senju Compound

Inu was freaking out. After doing his Chakra spike (2 hours late), he found that there were no other Chakra signatures within a 1/2 mile radius. That wouldn't have boon too bad except for the fact that there should be someone inside the compund. Not just someone. Tsunade-Sama's daughter.

After another Chakra spike, it was official. He had lost the daughter of one of the legendary Sanin. He was so dead when she finds out. Inu shivered at the thought of the slug Sanin finding out. Not only would she burn all of his prescious books, she would probably castrate him as well.

No! He would not lose his manhood like that!

With a Shushin, Inu disappeared from the compound. He had a child to find and hopefully bribe to keep quiet. His youthful manliness was at stake here!

'Youthful? Where did that come from?' he thought to his horror.

* * *

Konoha Park

Hikari happily sat on the swings for the first time in her life. The thrill of going higher and higher made her laugh. The wind blowing on her face, the absent geeling of gravity for that brief moment and the feeling of flying. She loved it here.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a blond haired boy. He was standing 10 feet away from a tree stump and was constantly throwing things at it. Some of the knives, or what appeared to be knives, stuck while others swayed off course. He had a simple black tee-shirt on with orange pants. An orange jumpsuit layed nearby on the grass. What caught Hikari's attention was the look of the blond's face. Even 30 feet away, she could see the determination etched on. But beneath that, was a look that she knew all too well. It was the look she saw in the mirror evey time she cleaned the bathroom for her "family." It was the look she saw other kids on the street wore. It was the look of pain and sadness. The look of an orphan.

Hikari slowed down the swing and got off. The boy intrigued her. Why was he trying so hard? Was it to survive?

Upon a closer inspection, Hikari found that this boy was definetly like her. The telltale signs of malnutrition were there. His face, which had 3 lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers, had none of the baby fat children his age had. Hikari didn't know whether to be happy or jealous that he didn't have any scars on his body like she did.

The girl approached the boy and waited for him to pause his training and notice her. That proved to take a while because the boy was really focused, a feat that would surprise many of the people who knew him.

10 minutes later, after his last weapon was thrown, he finally noticed her.

"Hi." Hikari said as she continued to stare at the boy.

The boy murmured his own greeting as he made his way to the stump to retrieve his weapons. Hikari seeing this, decided to help out. This action really surprised the blond boy, but he didn't complain.

"So, why are you throwing these knife things?" Hikari finally asked to break the sentence.

"They're called kunais." the boy responded, "And, I'm training right now."

"Oh. Why do you train then?" she asked as she fingered one of the boy's kunai. The weapon looked weak. The weight was unevenly distributed and the metal looked poorly crafted. The edge was blunt, making Hikari wonder just how much strength went into each of the blond's throws for the kunai to go in so deep into the stump.

The blond closed his eyes in think. He opened them a few seconds later and plastered on a smile. "I train so that I can become the Hokage one day! I'll become strong and protect all of my precious people!" he yelled with the cheer that everyone is used to.

But, Hikari saw through the fake smile. It was one she used often back in Surrey when the Dursleys were forced to take her with them on trips. "So, you have precious people?" she asked next while gesturing to his worn out clothes.

The blond's smile faltered. "What's it to you? Rubbing in the fact that no one likes me? That you have people who love you when I'm all alone?" he scowled, all sign of a smile gone.

"Look at my eyes." Hikari softly commanded. "Look and tell me what you see."

The boy relunctedly looked closer at her. His eyes widened for a split second. "You're just like me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

"Naruto" the boy suddenly said.

Hikari gave a small smile. "Hikari"

* * *

Please choose a Chakra affiliation for Hikari and if you guys choose 2 like wind and water, I want to know if you want me to give her an ice affiliation.

*Inu- Dog


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Next chapter is up guys and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and comments are appreciated. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. You guys really make me happy.

AN2: So far for Hikari's chakra affinity, Hyoton (Ice) seems to be in the lead (by a lot actually) with Mokuton (Wood) coming in a not so close second.

I actually have another idea for her chakra so please tell me if you guys like it. I want to try and give Hikari a Blood release ability. Basically, it's a combination of the Suiton (Water) and Jiton (Magnet) used to control the water and iron in the blood. But that would be something not used as often as say a regular Suiton because there's only so much blood a person can use before fainting. It's just a backup option for Hikari and would be named Chiton (Blood).

AN3: And a big thanks to Maxmoquito for catching my mistake on the years part. They have now been fixed and I hope I didn't cause too much confusion.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**English**

**Biju speaking**

_Jutsu/Magical spells_

* * *

_Previously _

_The boy reluctantly looked closer at her. His eyes widened for a split second. "You're just like me." It was a statement, not a question._

_"Yeah."_

_"Naruto" the boy suddenly said._

_Hikari gave a small smile. "Hikari"_

* * *

Hikari laughed as she tried her best to run away from Naruto during her game of tag. Granted with only 2 people playing, the game couldn't really be called tag. Maybe more like "I chase you, then you chase me." But hey, it was still fun; way better than "Potter Hunting" at least.

She turned her head to better see her chaser. Naruto, instead of wearing his fake smile, had a real smile plastered on his face. He grinned as he closed in and used his last bit of strength to pounce on her. She giggled, something that she hadn't done in years, as they both laid on the grass panting from exertion.

Was this what it felt like to have a friend?

"So…" Hikari finally said to break the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" the boy responded as he sat up.

"Let's do this again sometime." she said while she fingered a blade of grass. She didn't want to look at Naruto, afraid that he might reject her offer. When she received no answer, Hikari thought that her fears had come true. She risked a glance at the boy, who had lost his happy look.

"We won't." Naruto stated. This had happened way too many times for him to count. Every time he made friends, the next day he would lose them. Whether due to their parents ordering them not to play with him or because random civilians would scare them away, it always happened.

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She quickly went through all the information she had on her blond friend, wondering why he would say such a thing. Even though they've only known each other for a few hours, Hikari had already learned a lot about him because of her observant nature. She noticed how the other children stayed away from the boy. How random people would send him glares when they thought she wasn't looking. How his clothes were second hand and how his weapons were poorly made.

From what she could tell, the villagers didn't like the blond. But that didn't matter to her. The people living at Privet Drive didn't like her either and she had done nothing wrong. "We will." she stubbornly replied. "I had fun today. Didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Naruto shouted with exuberance. "Today was one of the best days in my life. But it doesn't matter what I think. Your guardians will stop you from seeing me again, just watch. The minute you tell them that you were playing with Uzumaki Naruto… well I'm sure you can guess the rest." he finished while gesturing to a nearby old man who happened to be glaring furiously at him.

Hikari sighed as she saw her new friend's defeated state. This must have happened more times than he could count. Why did people have to be so cruel? With a determined look on her face, the girl spoke "Then I won't tell them. If there's a chance that they won't let me play with you again, then I just won't tell them who you are. Besides, I had fun playing with you so even if my guardians tell me to stop, I won't. I'll just sneak out and find you!"

Naruto visibly brightened upon hearing that. He was filled with excitement and hope. The last time he felt that was when his Jiji signed him up for the Academy, although it didn't last long with all the sabotaging the teachers did. "Great! Come on Hika-chan! Let's go play some more!" he yelled as he pulled the girl up.

The adopted Senju raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "Hika-chan?"

"And you can just call me Naruto-nii, since I'm obviously older than you!" the blond continued, ignoring Hikari's question. He was too excited to care.

Hikari thought for a second. Naruto was an orphan just like her and she could tell that he didn't have enough to eat. She herself needed a full year of a good diet packed with nutrients to bring her up to the size that children her age were supposed to be. If at this size she was the same as Naruto, then it can be said that if he had lived his life with enough quality food, then he would have been way taller. To be able to deduce that he was older than her took a lot of thinking.

Naruto was no average person to be able to figure that out. Inside his goofy smile lies an observant and smart individual; that much Hikari knew for sure. This would definitely be an interesting friendship.

"Sure. Then Naru-nii…" she started only to smirk when the blond boy face faulted at the girly shortening of his name.

"It's Naruto-nii! Naru is such a girly name! Don't call me that." he whined.

Hikari was having so much fun teasing the older boy. Then she remembered something Dudley would always do if he wanted something. The Puppy Dog Eyes: a child's ultimate weapon against people older than him or her. But for Dudley, even though he did it often, it almost never worked so he was always reduced to throwing tantrums.

So Hikari looked deep into the boys eyes and performed her new attack. She might as well practice it for when she needed to use it on her mom. "I can't?"

Naruto twitched as he saw the little girl's face. Her eyes were wide open and tears could be seen coming out, giving it a glistening effect. Her bottom lip was slightly sticking out and trembling. His inner manliness was telling him not to surrender, but he couldn't help but give in. "Fine." he muttered.

Almost instantly, Hikari's face did a 180 and started to beam. Naruto inwardly cursed himself for being so weak. "Don't pull that face, Naru-nii. Come on! Why don't you teach me how to throw a kunai!" Hikari said, trying to make the boy feel better.

It worked because a moment later Naruto was also beaming, happy to be able to teach his new found friend something he loved.

* * *

-Konoha Rooftops-

Inu was frantically hopping on the rooftops of the village, trying to find some clue as to where the kid was. His trusty nin-dog, Pakkun, was ahead of him tracking the girl's scent. He had gone into the compound and picked up a random piece of clothing from the laundry basket, never noticing that what he picked didn't even belong to the girl. He was too preoccupied to thoroughly check.

As if things couldn't get worse, the scent was evidently leading them towards the Hokage Tower. He just hoped to Kami that the Hokage or, Kami forbid, Tsunade-sama herself hadn't seen the girl yet. Otherwise, he could literally kiss his manliness goodbye.

"Kakashi, the girl should be just around the corner." Pakkun said as he slowed down and waited for the man to catch up.

Inu let out a sigh of relief. They were still far from both the Hokage Tower and the Hospital. He just needed to convince the kid to keep this whole ordeal a secret. Maybe he could bribe her with something? He snuck a glance at his summons partner. Kids loved playing with puppies right?

"Thanks, Pakkun. You can go ahead and go home." Inu said as he slowed his pace down. No need to scare the kid if things were going to work out.

"Alright then, laters" the nin-dog responded before poofing out of existence.

Inu took a deep breath and rounded the corner….and walked right into someone. 'Wait a minute. The girl should be only 6 years old, how is she this tall?' he thought as he used his hands to feel the person before him.

Suddenly, he felt an immense amount of killing intent. "Kakashi…you better have a good reason for this." an irate voice growled out.

Inu felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that voice. It was the very one that he had hoped to avoid at all costs. He backed up to get a closer look at the person.

Yep, it was definitely her.

Senju Tsunade stood before him with a tick mark visible on her forehead. She had just gone through a stressing day at the hospital. Some of those doctors shouldn't be allowed to clean the bed pans, let alone try to heal people.

"Tsunade-sama!" Inu stuttered out and saluted the Slug Sannin. He wasn't on the ground in pain yet so he could only assume that she didn't know about her adopted daughter going missing. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My apologies."

The blond Senju just waved it off. "It's alright. Had a hard day at work, right? I had a stressful day at work as well, so I can understand. Did you have a mission?"

Inu thanked his lucky stars that the Sannin didn't know what his mission was. He forced down his nervousness and replied, "Actually, I'm still working on the mission right now." Not a complete lie, but also not the whole truth.

"Oh? Then I won't keep you" Tsunade said and was just about to walk away when her eyes zoomed onto the thing currently being held in the ANBU's left hand. It looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. She took a closer look and noticed a symbol on it.

Then, it clicked. "Tell me, Kakashi. Is there a particular reason why you're holding my underwear?" she hissed out, doing her best to control her temper.

Inu's eyes widened at the new piece of information. This day was just getting worse and worse. "I…uh. I found it?" It came out more of a question than an answer.

Tsunade glared at the man. "Where did you find it? In my laundry room? Because that's exactly where I put it this morning."

The ANBU visibly gulped and tried to stutter out an answer. "Yes…I mean, No! I…"

"Honestly, what was the ANBU on guard thinking? When I get my hands on him…" Tsunade started, but stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute. Weren't you supposed to be the ANBU on guard?"

Inu wanted to find a door and just bang his head repeatedly. This day really sucked.

* * *

Two hours later, both children could be found breathing hard and lying on the ground once again. Out of nowhere, they heard a loud piercing shriek.

Hikari shot up and looked around. "What was that?"

"Dunno. A cat?" the blond boy responded with a shrug.

"Must've been a dying cat then, to make a sound like that."

They continued to converse, breaching many different topics. Finally, they began to talk about Hikari's adopted home life. After all, Naruto had always dreamed that one day he would be adopted by a loving family. Since by now, he knew he would never get one, he wanted to know what it felt like. Hikari went on to explain that even though it was great, sometimes it could be suffocating.

"They never let me out of the stupid compound!" she exclaimed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and questioned the girl. "If they never let you out, then how are you here?" Neither of the children noticed a figure walking closer and closer to them.

Hikari grinned a cheshire-like grin. "I snuck out. It was so easy too!" she was just about to explain what she did when a shadow suddenly loomed over them.

"Oh? You did, did you?" a familiar voice spoke out.

Hikari shivered at the tone and slowly turned to see the owner of the voice. There standing behind her was a very pissed off looking Tsunade. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh, is right brat. You are in so much trouble."

* * *

The fourth deviation from the plan was when Catherine began to learn about a power different from magic.

You see, Dumbledore was a man of many talents; and one of them was making up back-up plans. If the girl got too out of hand, all he had to do was bind her magic. Then, she would fade away into the background. After all, what can a person who had the magic levels of a Muggle ever do?

But, Catherine learned how to utilize chakra, which was completely different from magic. If chakra was the combination of both yin and yang energies, then magic was just the usage of yin energy. Charka was too used to the balance between the two forces. So, if Dumbledore even attempted to bind Catherine's magic, her yang energy would immediately attack said binds and dissolve them.

Now that Catherine had another means of power, she was even less controllable. Dumbledore could no longer tempt her with knowledge of magic since she knew of something just as powerful.

* * *

-June 1, 1989-

It's been two years since that faithful meeting that changed the life of two children. Two years since Hikari made her first friend. Two years since Inu was sent to the hospital for a month and Tsunade found Hikari in the park on her way home. Two years since Hikari managed to convince her adopted mom to let her attend the Academy. Her official excuse was to make friends but what she really wanted to do was spend time with her surrogate big brother.

Convincing the Slug Sannin was not easy and it took Hikari busting out her Puppy Dog Eyes for Tsunade to finally give in. But, it was worth it.

Hikari took to the Shinobi lessons like fish to water. Her drive to become stronger so that she would never be as helpless as she was back in her old home helped her a lot. Since children usually started the Academy at age 8, Hikari's classmates were all bigger than her. But, her mastery of the lessons, both theoretical and practical, made people think twice before trying to bully her.

Because of her competitive nature, Tsunade refused to let her daughter be anything but the top Kunoichi of the year. After all, the girl was being trained by one of the legendary Sannin. So, on top of her regular Academy training, which was going too slow in Hikari's opinion, she was also trained in Medical Ninjutsu when her control was deemed good enough and basic Kenjutsu.

Halfway through Hikari's first school year, Tsunade deemed her ready to learn the Senju Family's Taijutsu. It was a style based on the 5 elements itself, effectively called the Fist of the 5 Elements. The main point of the style was to show that each element could be adapted into different stances. And from these stances, katas could be made. It was said to be an unbeatable style if one could master all 5 stances.

Hikari took to spending a lot of her free time in the Senju Family Library, which contained way more information than the regular library. It was there where the girl first learned of the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, a technique where the user could make solid clones and learn everything the clones learn. But, Hikari knew that she didn't have enough chakra to perform it so she saved it for later.

Her advance reading, coupled with the fact that she spent most of her left over time training with Naruto, allowed her to advance faster than her classmates.

The Academy was a 6 year program during peace time and a 2 year program during war time. But, there have been students who have graduated in under a year of training, like Hatake Kakashi who became the youngest graduate at age 5. Periodically after that, there have been many children that have been hailed as 'prodigies' who have graduated way before their time.

Hikari was hailed as one of these 'prodigies' because of how fast she mastered the material and was allowed to skip grades after taking an assessment test. But, she started to feel bad as she continued to advance. Not because she was better than the other students, but because someone that she knew was at her level if not better, wasn't allowed the same opportunity. It didn't surprise either of them though. Both Hikari and Naruto knew that the teachers would rather die than pass Naruto. It was just one of those things that you have to get used to.

Naruto didn't mind that his surrogate little sister had passed him in the Academy. If anything, he was proud. He would go through all 6 years without complaint. Let's see them fail a student who scored a perfect on the exam.

And now at age 8, 2 years after starting the Academy, Hikari was about to take the Genin Exam. She was about to take her first steps into the real world.

But, throughout all this time, Hikari forgot about something important. She forgot about the very thing that had saved her life countless of times. She forgot about her "Wish Magic." Now it wasn't all her fault. Since her Magic core took so long to refill, she got used to not relying on it and eventually forgot about it altogether.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter of The Wayward Plan. Nothing major happened in this chapter though, but still review and comment please! I'm uploading these in the order my proofreader well proofreads them.

To the person who was talking about the eye color thing in the first chapter: It's more like people in the Wizarding world are illogical. I don't think they even care about science at all. It's more about perception I think. Like Lily had green eyes and James had hazel so their child must have one of those colors or else it won't seem like their child at all. I wonder if this makes sense…

Taullinis: For why her magic reserves are so low. I was working on the premise that she used a lot of magical power to keep herself alive, find a suitable location that would keep her safe, Apparate herself to said location, and assimilate to the culture so that she would be able to survive. So, based on that, her body would naturally want to be able to produce Chakra. Therefore, unconsciously, her magic (which is her yin energy) stayed low so that her spiritual energy (her yang energy) could catch up so that she could make Chakra. I hope that helps.

BaltaineShadow: Actually, if you noticed in chapter 5, Hikari is 5 years old while Naruto is 8. The ninja program in non-war times is 6 years long so he should graduate at age 14.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**English**

_Jutsus_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

-June 1, 1989-

Konoha

Hikari was more than prepared for the Academy test. After all the extra training her adopted mother made her do, how could she not? Despite her confidence that she would pass, she still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. So, she decided to take a relaxing walk to calm herself and quickly made her way to the park where she first met Naruto. It was the perfect place for her to relax uninterrupted since it had been aptly named the 'Demon Park' due to Naruto's constant visits.

The test didn't start until 11 o'clock, a full 3 hours after the regular Academy day started, so she still had plenty of time. Her mother had prepared an energy boosting breakfast for her that morning so that she would have an excuse not to pass. Both the Slug Sanin and Shizune had wished her luck before heading to the hospital to begin their morning routines.

Hikari sat on her favorite swing and took in the beauty of the park. That was one thing about the Elemental Nations that she loved. Compared to England where the air was filled with pollution, Konoha was natural and refreshing.

She took this time to think about her life thus far. What she was about to do would pretty much mark the end of her childhood. Many people would find it hard to believe that an 8 year old was becoming an adult. Those people were most likely not Shinobi. From the moment that she decided to become a Kunoichi, her mother had drilled into her what the life entailed.

Shinobi were more or less killers: guards at best and assassins at worst. But essentially, the job of a Shinobi was to kill. Kill to protect, kill for the Village, and kill for the Hokage. Sure, there were missions that didn't require anyone to kill, but one was not considered a full-fledged Shinobi until the first life was taken. Shinobi were nothing like Knights that she read about in storybooks or Samurai that she heard worked for the Daimyo. Shinobi had honor, like the 2 of them, but their honor had no place on the battlefield. In battle, anything and everything was acceptable as long as it led to victory. That was the Shinobi way.

The first few years of her life sucked. There was no other way to describe it. Every day was filled with pain. Her years after arriving at Konoha were still filled with pain. But this wasn't bad pain from hunger or beatings; it was the pain associated with getting stronger.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a figure sat on the swing beside her. She recognized the person immediately. There was only one person in all of Konoha who would purposely wear such a bright orange jumpsuit. "What are you doing here, Naru-nii? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Naruto turned to face her and pouted, "What? I thought you would be happy to see me! Since you're not, I guess I'll just throw away your present and head to class."

Hikari perked up at the mention of the word present. "Present? Wait, you don't have to leave yet…"

The boy let out a chuckle. "I dunno… You obviously don't want me here so I think I'll just leave." He made to leave before a hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Stop being mean and hand over the present, Naru-nii!" Before Naruto could tease the girl anymore, she pulled out her deadliest attack: the puppy dog eyes attack.

"Ahh! Anything but that attack! I can feel my manly resolve weakening! Noooooooo!" Naruto dramatically cried out as he clutched his heart and faked his own death. "I can't go on. I can see the light! Is that a room filled with ramen? This must be heaven!"

Hikari giggled at her surrogate brother's antics. "Stop being a baby and give me my gift!" She poked him on his sides and he jumped up with a yelp.

"Well, since the lady commands…" he drawled out before pulling out a scroll seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, time for a show!" he yelled as he threw the scroll up and performed a perfect backflip, kicking the scroll slightly as he finished. The scroll began to unravel itself and Hikari could make out the telltale signs of sealing ink. Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood, stuck it straight out in front of him and let gravity take action as his bloodied thumb met the scroll. A second later, Naruto was surrounded by smoke and disappeared.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Showoff…" she muttered in amusement. She was used to Naruto showing off his skills since she was his only friend. It wasn't like he could show people how strong he was in public. That would be tantamount to painting a big red target sign on him, not that his orange jumpsuit wasn't doing the same….

When the smoke disappeared, Hikari gasped at what was in Naruto's hands.

"You know, I was thinking about getting you a sword. But then I realized that you were too short and small to handle a real sword." the boy teased.

Hikari glared at her brother figure. "Naru-nii…"

The boy gave a surrendering gesture and tossed the weapon to her. The girl spent quite some time inspecting her present. It wasn't too light or too heavy; the perfect size for someone with such a small body. "How did you manage to get this?" she finally asked after she was done admiring her gift. "Weapon stores usually never let you in and when they do, they sell you horrible stuff."

Naruto grinned at his surrogate sister. "I know right? If I didn't have you to buy my equipment for me, all my things would be defective."

"So, how did you do it? You didn't steal it, did you?" It wasn't like he never did it before. Sometimes, when people were extremely mean to him, Naruto would take revenge by pranking. When stores overcharged him by too much, he would take revenge by stealing. At least he only stole what he thought was rightfully his after paying so much.

"Of course not! It was actually really simple. I can't believe you never thought of it before."

Hikari looked indignant at that. "What do you mean 'you'? Don't you mean 'us' instead?"

Naruto shook his head and then grinned. "I'm the village idiot, remember? You're supposed to be the smarter one out of us so it's your job!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. Naruto could be so immature sometimes. "I'm 8 and you're 11. I dunno how you can say that I'm supposed to be smarter than you. Hurry up and tell me how you did it!" She purposefully raised her new weapon in a semi-threatening position.

"Right, right. No need to get so angry jeez. I think your mom's attitude has been rubbing off on you. Next thing you know, you'll be finger flicking people to their deaths. What happened to my sweet and innocent Hika-chan? The one who used to play tag with me." Naruto cried out with crocodile tears. The tears dried up just as quick as they came. "Anyways, I just have to say one word: _Henge_"

Upon hearing the answer, Hikari face palmed. 'He's right! I should have thought of that!' Instead of saying anything, she lunged at the now laughing Naurto and started one of their many tickle wars. Sometimes, kids just had to be kids.

"You know, it still isn't fair…" Hikari murmured after putting her present away.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What isn't?" At the look she gave him, he understood and sighed. "I keep telling you that it doesn't matter. Besides, why would I wanna graduate early? I don't wanna be seen as a prodigy or anything. This way, I can hide all my skills until I need them."

"But I wanted to us to be on the same teams!"

Naruto ruffled Hikari's hair and laughed when she scowled. "Don't worry! We can go on missions together after I graduate."

Hikari looked excited until she remembered that there were still 3 more years until he could officially graduate without upsetting the villagers. She couldn't understand how the villagers could be so stupid and mean to one orphan. Even if he did hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune…it's not like that made him the fox itself.

She had known about the fox for almost 2 years now. Naruto had told her when it was obvious that she wouldn't leave him no matter what the villagers did or said. She had told him point blankly that he was stuck with her so he better get used to it.

Naruto was always an observant child. Who wouldn't be after having multiple assassinations attempts and being chased by mobs frequently? It didn't take a genius to connect the dots. He was born on October 10, the day of the Kyuubi attack. People frequently called him 'Demon Fox' and other fox related insults. A freaking seal appeared on his stomach whenever he channeled Chakra. He had whisker marks on his face. The clues were endless and people actually expected him not to figure it out?

"Who knows? Maybe by the time you graduate, I'll be a Jounin. Then, I can your Jounin teacher and you'll have to call me sensei! Haha." Hikari laughed out. That would be interesting; having a teacher who was younger that you.

"Psh. You? A Jounin? I dunno…it doesn't seem likely." he laughed out.

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly, "I can too be a Jounin sensei! Wasn't there that one Uchiha who became an ANBU captain at that age?"

"Yeah, and he ended up killing off his entire clan." he deadpanned.

"Well, the only person in my clan right now officially is mom and I don't think I could even scratch her right now."

Naruto laughed at that and suddenly tossed something towards Hikari. "A good luck charm. Now, c'mon. I think it's time we head to the Academy. "

* * *

Konoha Shinobi Academy

The test had been ridiculously easy. Hikari didn't know if it was due to the lax standards associated with the non-wartime curriculum or if it was because she was just that good. The written test was a breeze. Her mother, the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and the grandniece of the Nidaime, had literally grown up hearing about history straight from the sources. She, in turn, told them to Hikari.

The next test had been about aim. Since the targets had been stationary, it wasn't too hard. Hikari couldn't understand how some of her fellow students could miss 5 out of 10 targets. 'I mean, it isn't like they've been practicing for 6 years…Oh wait, they have been.' she thought at the time.

Taijutsu had been the next part of the test and all she had to do was manage to score a clean hit on the proctor or not be knocked out of bounds for 10 minutes.

The last test was the jutsu test. It wasn't even worth mentioning. All she had to do was perform _1_ Academy jutsu of the teacher's choice. Just 1. Hikari thought that it was somewhat retarded to only ask for 1. It's not like performing all 3 took a lot of time or Chakra, so she didn't understand why they didn't bother testing all 3.

So, Hikari stepped into the classroom, perform her required jutsu, and walked out of the classroom with her hitai-ate in her hand. Due to her small size, she couldn't find an appropriate place to tie it to without it falling off. She would have to ask her mom for a solution once she got home.

When she finally exited the Academy, she could see Naruto waiting for her. The minute he saw what she was holding, he let the biggest grin she had ever seen take over his face. He bounded towards her in excitement, not even once caring about the looks of disgust and resentment sent his way by the parents of the other graduates.

"I knew you could do it, Hika-chan! I bet it was my good luck charm, wasn't it?" he rushed out as he gave Hikari a big hug. "C'mon, let's go get some ramen to celebrate!"

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Another school year had just ended for the up and coming wizard and witches of Great Britain. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, sat in his office enjoying the start of his 3 month vacation. This would be the only time he had to relax since starting tomorrow, he would have to begin the training of a very important person.

He spared a glance at the many trinkets that lined one of his shelves on the right side of his room and relaxed when he noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary. The girl seemed to be doing jsut fine. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in his fireplace. "**Greenhills Cottage!**" he called out before sticking his head inside.

Not a minute later, he saw the face of a familiar redhead a smiled. "**Professor Dumbledore! How are you today? Is there anything that you need?**" the woman asked.

"**I'm doing just fine, dear. I trust that you and your family are doing great as well. I'm calling to confirm the start of young miss Potter's training tomorrow.**" Dumbledore said with his usual grandfatherly smile in place.

The woman looked worried and asked, "**Are you sure it's okay to start so early? I mean, she just a child! Can't we wait a few more years?**"

"**You know as well as I that Tom is still out there. The sooner we start training, the better it will be. I hate the thought of having to train someone so young for war, but this is the only way. I'm sorry it has come to this, that a child has to fight in a war of adults.**" the headmaster said with a tired smile.

"**Well, if you say so. I trust you, professor. How about you come over tomorrow at 9 and have breakfast with the family? Then, we can finish discussing everything.**" the woman suggested.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in delight at her answer. **"9 it is. I'll make sure to bring some lemon drops for young miss Potter. She seems to enjoy them as much as I do.**" He loved it when everything goes according to plan.

* * *

-June 2, 1989-

Team placements.

That was something that Hikari wasn't looking forward to. It wasn't like she abhorred the fact that she had to work in teams. No, it was more like she knew that most of the students in her graduating fact didn't like her simply because she was hailed a prodigy. That and the fact that some random 8 year old that looked like she should be just starting the academy became the Rookie of the Year.

The age difference made it hard for her on teams as well. Because she was younger, she naturally had a smaller body than her peers. It made it hard for the team to properly spar. The older kids had the advantage in strength. Speed alone wouldn't cut it anymore. What good was speed when your strongest punch was like a finger flick to your opponent? Well, a normal person's finger flick anyways. If they were talking about her mom; her finger flicks could break down walls.

The last problem she had about team placements were that there were an uneven amount of graduates this year. Since teams had to be in groups of 3, it left one team incomplete. Normally the ones who didn't make it into teams were ordered to wait until the next batch of graduates. But, those people almost never pass their secondary Genin exams since the extra year of waiting usually dulled their abilities.

The last student had finally settled into his seat and the Chuunin teacher, whose name she never bothered to remember, came in.

"Okay, everyone quiet down please…" The teacher started his speech and Hikari promptly tuned him out. It wasn't her fault that she didn't want to pay attention; the Chuunin's voice was just so monotone and dull. When they reached the team placement announcement part of the speech, she waited with a bated breath, hoping that she would receive a good team.

"…and finally we have our last 2 people. Now, normally we wouldn't allow a team of 2 but the Hokage has determined that this year's batch showed more promise than others and that it would be a waste for 2 students to waste a year of potential training. Because of this, it was determined that this year's top two ranking students would form a 3 man cell including their sensei." the teacher said.

Hikari perked up at that, visibly relieved that she wouldn't have to wait another year for a team.

"So without further ado, team 13 will be Senju Hikari and …"

* * *

I want to use this time to ask if anyone wants to make an OC to use as Hikari's teammate. If not, then I'll just use one of mine.

Also, does anyone want to guess who their sensei will be?


End file.
